Armilla I
by Coral Grace
Summary: Begleitet den aufregenden Weg der Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, Armilla Kemp, als sie plötzlich unter der Obhut von Professor Snape steht. KEINE romantische oder klischeehafte Geschichte. Spielt während OdP.
1. Prolog

**Armilla**

Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von Xea

**Prolog**

Nicht ein einziger Laut konnte in der dunklen, verlassenen Straße gehört werden. Selbst die Blätter an den Bäumen bewegten sich nicht, da nicht ein einziges Lüftchen wehte. Die Kühle der Luft war genug, um ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins hervorzurufen. Jedes einzelne Gebäude der Straße glich Schutt und Asche. Die Glassplitter lagen inmitten einst geliebter Gegenstände ihrer Besitzer auf der Straße. Was dabei am beunruhigendsten war, ist die Tatsache, dass vor einer halben Stunde noch in jedem Haus Licht brannte, man das Lachen von Familien vernehmen konnte und Spaziergänger, die noch mal schnell mit dem Hund draußen waren, die Fernseher aus den offenen Fenstern hören konnten.

Aber jetzt, wo eine Gruppe von Auroren und Zaubererministeriums Angestellte durch die Straße gingen, war es totenstill. Unterhaltungen wurden so gut wie es ging vermieden, da sie alle die schreckliche Szene in sich aufnahmen.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat einen grausigen Sinn für Humor," murmelte eine rauhe Stimme.

„Meinst du er hat es selbst gemacht?," kam eine andere, jüngere Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht," antwortete die rauhe Stimme. „Er würde so etwas wie dies nie selbst machen. Er spart sich für Leute, die für ihn eine Gefahr in der Zauberwelt sind, auf. Diese Straße wurde nur von Muggeln bewohnt. Er hat seine Anhänger geschickt und die haben das hier gemacht."

Drei weitere Personen kamen auf die Gruppe zu, nachdem sie eine Seite der Straße begutachtet hatten.

„Irgendwelche Überlebende?," sagte eine der Personen, ihre Stimme verriet, dass sie eine sinnlose Frage gestellt hatte. Retter.

„Nein, keine Überlebende."

Die Gruppe teilte sich und ging durch die Ruinen der Häuser um nach Spuren dunkle Magie oder direkten Beweisen, welche auf Todesser hinweisen würden, zu suchen. Plötzlich hörte man am einen Ende der Straße einen schwachen Schrei.

„Was zum ..?" Eine Frau rannte in die Ruine des letzten Hauses und hoffte den Schrei noch einmal zu hören, damit er ihr den Weg weisen konnte. Ihre Hoffnung wurden mit einem weiteren schwachen Schrei beantwortet, der von unter eine kleinen Haufen Trümmer kam.

„Was war das, Merle?"

„Das ist ein Baby! Hol die Anderen und beeile dich. Das Kind atmet kaum noch."

Die Gruppe hatte sich binnen weniger Sekunde um Merle versammelt. Jeder war erstaunt, dass dieses Baby lebendig gefunden werden konnte. Ein paar hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf das Baby gerichtet und murmelten Zaubersprüche, damit das Baby besser atmen konnte, bevor sie es nach St. Mungos brachten.

„Sie muss ihre Eltern verloren haben," sagte eine traurige Stimme. „Armer, kleiner Muggel."

„Was ist das für ein Funkeln an dem Handgelenk des Kindes?"

Merle schaute runter zu dem linken Handgelenk des Kindes in ihren Armen. Es trug ein silbernes Armband ohne Schnalle. Ein ovales Medaillon mit einem Smaragd darauf war daran befestigt. Der Smaragd leuchtete jetzt und gab einen schwachen, grünen Lichtstrahl von sich.

„Was zum Teufel ist das Ding?," fragte jemand.

„Das Baby ist kein Muggel," sagte einer der Auroren. „Das Armband beinhaltet äußerst starke Magie. Ein paar Hundert dieser Armbänder wurden vor Tausenden Jahren produziert und nur Hexen konnten sie tragen. Die Magie in den Armbändern hilft dabei, den Träger vor Gefahr zu schützen. Es schütz den Trägen nicht vor dem Tod, aber es zögert ihn hinaus. Deswegen wird das Kind noch am Leben sein."

„Woher weißt du so etwas, Rolf?"

Rolf lächelte grimmig. „Meine Frau hat eins. Eine ständige Erinnerung an ihr Reinbluterbe. Da sie ihre Familie und alles wofür sie steht verachtet, hasst sie es, dass die das Ding nicht abmachen kann."

„Aber woher würde ein muggelgeborenes Kind so etwas her bekommen?"

Rolf schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Kind muss ein Reinblüter sein. Nur Hexen aus reinblütigen Familien tragen solche Armbänder. Trotzdem ist es merkwürdig, dass wir das Kind in einer Muggelnachbarschaft gefunden haben."

„Am Besten bringen wir sie jetzt nach St. Mungos," sagte ein anderer Auror, „Wir können uns später immer noch um ihre Familie kümmern."

„_Tod_, würde ich sagen, Clearence," sagte Rolf, während er einen Blick auf die Ruinen vor ihm warf.

„Versuch wenigsten ein bisschen optimistisch zu sein, Rolf," sagte Merle, während sie von dem Baby in ihren Armen aufschaute. „Ich hoffe sie hat eine Familie, das arme, kleine Ding."

„Bringt ihr Beide sie nach St. Mungos?" fragte Clarence. „Wir treffen uns dann später im Ministerium wieder."

„Natürlich," antwortete Merle, die wieder auf das Baby schaute. „Ist sie nicht niedlich?"

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für mütterlich Gefühlsduseleien, Merle," meinte Rolf schroff, als er sie aus der Straße lenkte.

Merle starrte ihn an. „In der Tat mütterlich. Ich habe keine Zeit das Kind zu bemuttern. Ich bringe sie nur nach St. Mungos und bin mir sicher, dass die Leute in der Familienabtleiung ihr Bestes geben werden, um ihre Familie ausfindig zu machen. Das wird in ein paar Wochen schon eine entfernte Erinnerung sein, also lass mich wenigstens den Moment voll auskosten."

Rolf verdrehte seine Augen, als Merle das Baby angurrte. Er versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als das Baby Merle mit einem verwirrten Blick anschaute, anstelle zu lachen, worauf Merle gehofft hatte.

„Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr an sie, Merle," sagte er, als sie auf einen sicheren Platz zum disapparieren zugingen. „Wenn das Kind eine Familien hat, bin ich sicher, dass es voreingenommene alte Starrköpfe sind, genauso wie die Familie meiner Frau."


	2. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Armilla**

Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von Xea

**Zurück nach Hogwarts **

Nun ja, jetzt sitze ich hier alleine im Hogwartsexpress und fühle mich furchtbar einsam und unheimlich gelangweilt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ungesellig oder so wäre, und dass Unmengen sich unterhaltende Schüler in den anderen Abteilen sitzen würde zu denen ich mich nicht gesellen wollte. Es waren keine da. Alle Abteile waren leer, außer meines und ich muss zugeben, dass der Gedanke alleine in diesem Zug zu fahren mich schon etwas ärgerte.

Ich begann mein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts eine Woche später als alle anderen und Professor Dumbledore hat es so arrangiert, dass der Hogwartsexpress extra für mich fährt. Ich fand das lächerlich den ganzen Zug für nur einen Schüler zu schicken, aber er bestand darauf dass es sicherer sei als alleine nach Hogwarts zu kommen und man zweifelt nicht an Dumbledores Entscheidungen.

Ich kam eine Woche später zu Schule, weil mein Vormund, Merle Kemp, im Sommer sehr krank wurde und ihre Überlebenschance für nicht hoch eingeschätzt wurden. Glücklicherweise hat sie das Schlimmste überstanden, obwohl sie immer noch recht schwach war, erholte sie sich langsam. Sie war seit ein paar Tagen außer Gefahr und mir wurde gesagt, ich soll mich keine großen Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit machen und auf ihr Beharren hin, habe ich die Koffer gepackt um zurück zur Schule zu gehen.

Professor Dumbledore ist wunderbar gewesen. Ich wusste, dass er sich um einen Menge kümmern musste, mit dem Orden und so. Merle war vor dem ersten Sturz von Voldemort auch ein Mitglied des Phönixordens und Merle hat sich der „alten Gruppe" wieder angeschlossen, ein oder zwei Wochen nachdem er wiedergegründet wurde, nach dem trimagischen Turnier. Sie musste ihre Arbeit für den Orden aufgeben, als sie krank wurde.

Merles Freundin, Matilda, blieb bei ihr, während sie sich erholte. Ich war froh, dass jemand bei ihr war. Wir hatten nicht viele Nachbarn. Da lebte ein Mann nebenan den Merle früher gut kannte. Ich hab ihn nie richtig kennengelernt, wollte es auch gar nicht. Er war einer dieser Leute die anstelle zu laufen lieber herumschlichen und sich in dunklen Ecken aufhielten und aus heiterem Himmel anfingen einen anzureden. Obwohl er Merle gegenüber wirklich freundlich war, schaute er mich meistens mit verengten Augen an, als ob meine Existenz ihm ein Dorn im Auge sei. Natürlich zeigte er dieses Verhalten nie wenn Merle dabei war, da war er immer sehr höflich zu mir.

Ehrlich gesagt glaubte ich er würde nichts lieber sehen, als dass ich meine echte Familie finden und mit ihr leben würde. Es schien, als wolle er Merles Gesellschaft für sich allein in Anspruch nehmen. Ich lebte bei Merle, seitdem ich ungefähr sechzehn Monate alt war. Ich wusste wenig über meine wahre Identität. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wies mein echter Name war oder ob ich Familie hatte. Alles was ich wusste, hat mir Merle erzählt über die Nacht in der sie mich gefunden hatte, nur wenige Tage vor dem Sturz von Du-weißt-schon-Wer 1981.

In dieser Nacht hat eine große Gruppe Todesser eine Muggelgegeng angegriffen und sie dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Ich wurde inmitten der Ruinen gefunden, kaum noch am Leben. Der einzige Grund warum ich überlebte war ein silbernes Armband an meiner linken Hand. Ein kleines ovales Medaillon war daran befestigt und als ich gefunden wurde leuchtete der Smaragd auf dem Medaillon. Deswegen bin ich in dieser schlimmen Nacht vor vielen Jahren nicht gestorben. Ein Auror, Rolf, hat Merle erzählt, dass das Armband von dem Handgelenk des Trägers verschwindet und an die nächste weiblich Person in der Familie weitergegeben wird, wenn er stirbt. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es stimmte. Wenn ja, musste meine Mutter tot sein.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das Armband abbekam. Ich hatte es schon mit verschieden Zaubersprüchen versucht, aber nichts hat geholfen und es blieb an meinem Handgelenk. Es hat noch nicht mal eine Schnalle.

Ich wurde nach St. Mungos gebracht und blieb dort für viele Wochen und niemand wusste wer ich war, nur, dass das Armband mich gerettet hatte. Nach dem Sturz von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer haben ein paar Leute nach meiner Familie gesucht. In der Nacht wo ich gefunden wurde sind nur Muggel gestorben. Es war ein einziges Rätsel wie ich in so einer Gegend gefunden werden konnte und es wurde angenommen, dass ich ein Muggel sei. Es schien, dass Armbänder, so wie meines, nur noch selten vorkamen und viele glaubten, dass die reinblütige Vorschrift bloß ein Aberglaube war.

Es schien als hätte keine Familie ein Kind verloren und so kam es, dass ich, als ich wieder gesund war, einen Vormund und einen Namen brauchte. Merle Kemp hat dem Ministerium geholfen meine Familie ausfindig zu machen und sie war mir so zugeneigt, dass sie sich meiner, mit der Erlaubnis des Ministeriums, annahm. Man kannte mich unter dem Namen Armilla Kemp. Armilla ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Ich geb's ja zu, aber wenn man die Situation in Betracht zieht war er gar nicht mehr so originell, denn es ist das lateinische Wort für „Armband". Im Krankenhaus war ich „das Armband-Baby". Aber ich bin jetzt schon für so lang Armilla, dass selbst als meine Vergangenheit auf mich zu kam und ich herausfand, dass mein Name Jane war, ich ihn nicht ändern wollte.

Seitdem sie mein Vormund wurde habe ich mit Merle in ihrem kleinen Haus gelebt. Sie setzte sich eh zur Ruhe in der Zeit als sie mich adoptierte. Merle hat mich unterrichtet bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam und einer der fleißigsten Rawencalws wurde. Jetzt war sie 81 und es schien, dass ich ihr Vormund wurde. Nicht das mich das stören würde, aber ich wusste, dass ich mir bis Weihnachten Sorgen um sie machen würde und ob es ihr gut ging oder nicht. Ich konnte mir einfach kein Leben ohne sie vorstellen. Merle war einer dieser Leute, die deinem Leben einen Sinn gaben indem sie einfach nur da waren.

Die Sonne ging schon unter, als der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr. Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und stand auf, meine Gedanken immer wieder zwischen Merles Gesundheit und den Dingen die ich aufholen müsste, hin und her schweifend.

Ich stand auf dem Bahnsteig und wartete auf Professor Sinistra, die mich, laut Dumbledores letzten Brief an Merle, am Bahnhof abholen würde. Ich schaute auf meine Uhr, 18:33. Jetzt waren bestimmt alle in der großen Halle und aßen zu Abend.

„Miss Kemp?"

Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um und fühle mich erleichtert das bekanntes Gesicht eines Hogwartslehrers zu sehen. Ich war froh, dass Dumbledore einen seiner gütigeren Mitarbeiter geschickt hatte. Es gab auch Lehrer mit denen ich sowenig wie möglich zu tun haben wollte.

Ich ging auf Professor Sinistra zu, betend das ich nächstes Jahr nicht in der gleichen Situation stecken würde. Alles was ich mir für Merle wünschte, war, dass sie wieder komplett gesund wurde. Sie hatte schon eine Menge Jahre hinter sich.

Als wir gemeinsam zur Schule hoch liefen hörte ich der Unterhaltung meiner Lehrerin nur halbherzig zu, denn es ging zum größten Teil um Sternenkonstellationen. Ich dachte schon wieder an Merle und dass ich sie zu Weihnachten wieder sehen würde, wieder zurück bei voller Gesundheit und über ihre Krankheit im Sommer Witze machend.


	3. Wiedervereinigung

**Wiedervereinigung**

Obwohl ich viel an Merles Gesundheit denken musste, konnte ich trotzdem Glück in mir aufkommen spüren, als ich Hogwarts betrat. Ich war mir sicher, dass die anderen Schüler das gleiche empfanden wenn sie nach den Sommerferien zurück nach Hogwarts kamen. Ich glaube dieses Gefühl ist vorprogrammiert, da wir mehr Zeit in Hogwarts verbringen als in unseren eigentlichen Häusern.

Professor Sinistra ließ mich in der Eingangshalle zurück um sich zu ihren Kollegen zum Abendessen zu gesellen. Ich hatte ihr versichert, dass ich zuerst meine Sachen in den Gemeintschaftsraum der Ravenclaw bringen würde und dann erst zu meinem Haus zum Abendessen gehen würde.

Meine Schritte hallten von den Korridorwänden wieder als ich auf dem Weg zum Ravencalw Gemeinschaftsraum war. Als ich alleine in den Gängen des Schlosses war, übermannte mich Nervosität. Das Schloß wirkte im Dunkeln schon etwas einschüchternd. Ich war fast am Ravenclaw Turm angekommen, als mir plötzlich einfiel, dass ich das Paßwort nicht wusste.

"Vollidiot," brummelte ich, verärgert über mich selbst.

"Wie bitte?" kam eine kalte Stimme, die ich nur all zu gut kannte, aber nicht hören wollte. Wo zum Teufel kam er her? Von allen Leuten die man nach einem lagen Tag in dunklen Gängen findet, musste es ausgerechnet _er_ sein.

Ich drehte mich zu Professor Snape um. Ich schwöre, dass sich dieser Mann nie verändern würde. Immer noch die gleichen fettigen, schwarzen Haare, die gleichen wehenden Umhänge und durchdringende dunkle Augen.

"Professor, Ich, ...uhm, ...eh..."

_Genauso ist es richtig Armilla, _dachte ich. _Mach dich genau vor der Person zum Affen die deine Dummheit später gegen dich verwenden wird._

Meine Freunde und ich prahlten immer damit, genau wie alle anderen Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs und Griffindors, dass wir uns eines Tages gegen den Zaubertränkemeister erheben und ihm ordentlich unsere Meinung sagen. Aber jedes mal wenn diese kalten dunklen Augen mich anstarrten, war es als würde mein ganzes Englischvokabular wie eine Blase zerplatzen und ich konnte nur noch Kauderwelsch sprechen.

Snape wartete darauf, dass ich meinen Satz gestottertes Kauderwelsch beendete. Er schaute mich an und zog die Augenbraue hoch. Ich hasse es wenn Leute dies taten. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm sagen, dass er die Augenbraue wieder an ihren standesgemäßen Platz tun sollte ... aber ich kannte nicht die kauderwelschen' Wörter dafür.

"Miss Kemp," sagte er kalt, während er mich mit Abscheu anschaute. "Mittlerweile müsste ihnen Bewusst sein, dass so eine Sprache in der Schule nicht erlaubt ist. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw und wenn ich sie je wieder so eine Sprache benutzen höre bekommen sie Nachsitzen. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Sir.," meinte ich kleinlaut, die ganze Zeit versuchend meinen Ausdruck so neutral wie möglich zu halten. Wenn ich trotzig wirken würde, würde er wahrscheinlich länger bleiben und Gründe finden mir noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen.

Er starrte mich noch einmal an bevor er in Richtung Große Halle abhaute. Ich wartete ein paar Momente und folgte ihm dann um mich den anderen Schülern beim Essen auszuschließen.

"Armilla!," schrie Terry Boot, als ich zu den Fünftklässlern am Ravenclawtisch ging. Ich saß mich neben ihn und grüßte alle anderen Ravenclaws um mich herum. Ich war besonders froh Terry und meine beste Freundin Lisa Turpin zu sehen. Ich hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal während der Ferien gesehen.

"Es tut mir Leid hören zu müssen, dass es der alten Merle schlecht ging," sagte Terry. Ich lächelte kurz und fragte mich gleichzeitig wie es Merle im Moment ging.

"Wie ist das fünfte Jahr so?," fragte ich um das Thema zu wechseln. "Wie viele schlaflosen Nächte habe ich vor mir, bevor ich alles nachgeholt habe?"

"Vergiss das Mill," sagte Lisa. "Ich habe alle meine Notizen abgeschrieben und sie für dich in besondere Ordner getan. Jetzt musst du sie nur noch mit deinem Zauberstab berühren und sie ordnen sich in eine Reihenfolge deiner Wahl – alphabetisch, chronologisch, oder was ich denke, was am wahrscheinlichsten in den ZAGprüfungen drankommen wird."

"Ehm ... danke Lisa," sagte ich, "du hättest dir echt nicht so viel Mühe machen müssen."

"Ehrlich gesagt, wird sie Hermine Granger irgendwann noch mal richtig Konkurrenz machen," sagte Terry, während er seine Augen in Richtung Lisa verdrehte, die ihn daraufhin zurück anstarrte, ihre Nase hochnahm und sich umdrehte um mit Luna Lovegood zu sprechen.

"Also, fühlt es sich gut an wieder hier zu sein?," gähnte Terry, sich müde reckend.

"Ja, bis ich zehn Punkte von Ravenclaw verloren habe nachdem ich nur fünf Minuten im Schloß war."

"Was? Du verlierst nie Punkte. Wenn Lisa hier nicht wäre, würde ich dich zu Miss perfekte Ravenclaw nominieren. Was für ein scheußliches Verbrechen hast du innerhalb von fünf Minuten verbrochen?"

Ich schaute hoch zum Lehrertisch und hielt meine Blick auf dem widerlichen Blödmann. Terry folgte meinem Blick und verstand sofort.

"Darüber brachst du dir dann keine Sorgen machen. Die alte Fledermaus wird mit jedem Jahr fieser. Aber diese Jahr hat er auf jeden Fall einen Rivalen. Er hatte lange genug den Titel des meistgehassten Lehrers Hogwarts, aber dieses Jahr muss er den Titel wohl abgeben."

Ich lachte. "Als ob irgend jemand Snape in dieser Kategorie besiegen könnte.", sagte ich, "Selbst Lockhard konnte ihm nicht das Wasser reichen." Diesmal folgte ich Terrys Blick den Lehrertisch entlang, bis meine Augen auf einer hockenden, krötenähnlichen Frau in einer flauschigen, pinken Strickjacken haften blieben.

"Was zum Teufel ist das?," flüsterte ich, "Ist das Ding menschlich?"

Terry schüttelte sich. "Du glaubst mir lieber. Das ist Professor Umbridge, sie ist genauso übel wie sie aussieht. Wir sind der Meinung, dass sie vom Ministerium geschickt wurde, um Dumbledore zu vertreiben," Terry schaute kurz zu den anderen Schülern, bevor er flüsternd fortfuhr, "und viele Eltern sind dafür."

"Was! Warum? Ist das alles wegen Potter und was letztes Jahr mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem passiert ist?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Das stimmt alles, ich weiß es."

"Hey, ich stimm dem doch auch zu," meinte er, seine Augen unauffällig auf Harry und die anderen Gryffindors gerichtet, "aber ich meine ja nur, dass du vorsichtig sein musst, wem du deine Meinung kundtust, denn Umbridge hat überall Augen und Ohren. Und ich habe gehört, dass nachsitzen bei ihr schlimmer sein soll, als im Krankenflügel Bedpfannen zu putzen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie die Schüler machen lässt, aber anscheinend erteilt sie ihnen wohl wirklich eine Lektion."

Ich beobachte diese Umbridge für eine Weile. Das kommende Jahr hörte sich nicht vielversprechend an. Jetzt musste ich supervorsichtig sein, mit wem ich sprach, musste mehr als einem Lehrern gegenüber vorsichtig sein und für meine ZAGs lernen ... und dann war da noch die arme Merle, über die ich mir den Kopf zerbrach.

In meinem Kopf schwirrten zu viele Gedanken als Terry, Lisa und ich zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Gedankenverloren spielte ich mit meinem Armband, wie es oft vorkam, wenn ich nachdachte.

"Glaubst du, dass du das Armband irgendwann mal abmachen kannst?," fragte Lisa, nachdem sie mir eine Weile zugesehen hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe schon alles versucht. Es scheint als müsste ich es für immer tragen," antwortete ich, als ich von ihm abließ.

"Du sagst du hast alles versucht, aber hat es auch schon mal jemand anders versucht?," sagte Terry, während er es sich genau betrachtete. "Das Kenntnis über diese Dinger muss doch an jemandem weitergegeben worden sein. Du sagst ja, dass immerhin ein paar hundert davon angefertigt wurden,"

"Sicher," gab ich zu, "Nur Merle hat es je versucht. Aber ich stimme ihr zu, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, wenn man dunkle Magie benutzt um es zu öffnen. Ich mein es muss ja einen Grund geben, warum ich es trage."

"Hey," sagte Terry grinsend, "es hat dir das Leben gerettet. Das ist der Grund."

"Nein, ich glaub es gibt einen weiteren Grund, einen wirklich tiefgehenden," sagte ich schnell," es gibt so viele Aberglauben um diese Art Armband, dass ich nicht weiß was ich glauben soll."

"Sokrates," sagte Terry als wir den Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatten.

"Naja, wenn etwas passieren soll, dann wird es zu gebender Zeit auch passieren, " meinte Lisa schlau.

"Hört, hört," sagte Terry mit einer dramatischen Verbeugung, als wir an ihm vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Ich hörte ihnen kaum zu. Ich hatte die gleichen Dinge schon so oft gehört. Mir wurde immer erzählt, dass es Schicksal war, wenn ich was über meine Familiengeschichte herausfand. Vielleicht war ich nur ungeduldig, aber ich war es leid, immer wieder die gleichen Sachen hören zu müssen. Ich hasste es nicht zu wissen wer ich war. So viel ich Merle auch liebte. War es dennoch nicht normal, dass ich den Namen von meiner Mutter oder meinem Vater oder irgendwelchen Geschwistern wissen wollte?

Ich folgte Lisa hoch zu unserem Schlafsaal, nachdem wir Terry eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten. Währen ich im Bett lag, malte ich mir zum millionsten Mal aus, wie meine Mutter aussehen würde, wie sie lachen würde, wie ihr lachen sich anhören würde...

Und dann, wie gewöhnlich, trat meine pessimistische Seite zu Vorschein und erinnerte mich daran, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich tot war und es nicht mehr wichtig war, wie sich ihr Lachen anhörte. Ich hatte ja immer noch Merle und mir gefiel es sie lachen zu hören.


	4. Kein vielversprechender Anfang

**Kein**** vielversprechender Anfang**

Der erste Monat verging wie im Fluge und es schien als würde es mit dem ganzen Unterricht, extra Hausaufgaben und der anstrengenden Aufgabe Professor Umbridge körperlich nicht zu schaden keine Freizeit mehr geben. Terry hatte keinen Spaß gemacht. Sie war die lächerlichste Person, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Sie wurde Hogwarts Großinquisitorin. (Das gab ihr das Recht sich noch umfangreicher und ohne Ankündigung in private Angelegenheiten einzumischen, und sich noch mehr wie eine riesige Kröte zu benehmen, als ich dachte das es je möglich sei.)

Merle ging es nicht so schnell wieder so gut wie erwartet, aber ihr ging es auch nicht schlechter, was eine wirkliche Erleichterung war.

Die Lehrer häuften uns mit Extraaufgaben zu. Mein "Zu erledigen" Hausaufgabenstapel fing an wie ein Fass ohne Boden auszusehen.

Das wir keine praktische Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte war wirklich nervig. Umbridge schien zu glauben, dass alles was wir wissen mussten in dem Buch eines hochnäsigen Autors, der wahrscheinlich zu ängstlich war um einen Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen, stand. So ein Idiot.

Die schlimmste Stunde war vor ein paar Wochen als wir alle still unser "Wie-man-sich-selbst-dumm-langweilt" Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Buch lasen. Umbridge wanderte im Klassenraum herum, um sich zu vergewissern, dass wir nichts machen würden, was mit Nachsitzen enden würde. Sie hielt an meinem Tisch an und schaute mir über die Schulter. Ich zwang mich, mich nicht zu schütteln. Ich wartete darauf, dass sie weiterging, da ich all das machte was sie erwartete, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Anstelle griff sie in meine offene Schultasche und zog einen drei Wochen alten Newsletter, _Righteous Ravenclaw, _aus meiner Tasche, der zwischen Büchern hervorschaute.

"Ihr Name, bitte?," sagte sie mit einer honigsüßen Stimme.

"Armilla Kemp." Was zum Teufel wollte sie?

"Miss Kemp, sicherlich kennen sie Ausbildungserlas Nummer 24?"

"Ehm ... ja ..."

"Dann müssten sie eigentlich wissen, dass kein Schüler ohne mein Wissen Mitglied einer Organisation, Gesellschaft, Team, Gruppe oder Club sein darf." Ihre Stimme wurde dabei immer schlimmer.

Jetzt wurde ich wirklich genervt. Alle schaute von ihren Büchern auf und verfolgten uns Beide aufmerksam.

"Ich kenne die Erlässe," sagte ich leise, "und ich gehöre keinem Club oder sonst was an. Da gibt es kein Problem."

"Das ist wohl meine Entscheidung, Miss Kemp!," schnappte sie zurück. "Das Problem hier ist wohl klar. Ich halte hier einen Newsletter des Hauses Ravenclaw in meinen Händen. Eine Organisation, von Schülern gegründet, muss ihn wohl publiziert haben. Ich bin äußerst wütend darüber, dass sie in Besitz so eines Dings sind, obwohl sie wissen, dass ich es nicht befürworte."

"Aber sie ist kein Mitglied einer Organisation," schrie Terry.

"Ruhe, Mr Boot!," sagte sie, mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden stampfend um ihrer Aussage mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Unterbrechen sie mich nicht. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw."

"Es ist nicht schlimm, dass ich ihn habe. Da steht nichts beleidigendes oder anstößiges drin," sagte ich, "Professor Flitwick hat ihn selbst Korrektur gelesen."

Jetzt stemmte sich Umbridge zu ihrer vollen Größe (was eigentlich kein großer Vorteil für sie war) auf. "Möge es so sein, Sie wurden auf frischer Tat ertappt, einen Newsletter, von einer von mir nicht erlaubten Organisation gedruckt, zu besitzen. Als Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts habe ich jedes Recht sie deswegen von der Schule zu verweisen," lächelte sie scheußlich.

An diesem Punkt sprang ich auf. "Was! Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich habe diesen Newsletter noch nicht einmal gedruckt! Und wenn Sie genauer hinschauen, würden Sie sehen dass er vor ihrem Ausbildungserlaß erscheinen ist. Also war das Drucken des Newsletters damals noch nicht verboten."

Umbridge versuchte nicht geschlagen auszusehen, obwohl ich sagen konnte, dass sie wusste, dass ich im Recht war. "Nachsitzen, Miss Kemp. Kommen Sie jeden Abend dieser Woche um Sechs in mein Büro. Und seinen Sie froh, dass ich nicht strenger mit ihnen war. Setzen Sie sich." 

Wütend setzte ich mich wieder. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nie zuvor von so etwas albernes gehört. Nachsetzen nur weil ich einen Newsletter besaß?

Ich war ganz in meinen Gedanken versunken als ich zusammen mit den anderen aus Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff zu Zaubertränke runter in die Kerker ging. Ich ärgerte mich so sehr, dass mein Kopf sich anfühlte, als würde er sich schnell drehen und meine Bauch fühlte sich an, als ob er Salti machen würde, was dazu führte, dass ich einen entscheidenden Punkt den Snape machte, nämlich wie man Affodill zu unserem Unsichtbartrank dazu gibt.

Um es harmlos auszudrücken, ich habe versagt. Ich konnte nicht glauben dass ich gerade versagt hatte. Normalerweise war ich okay in Zaubertränke, weil normalerweise immer alles die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz hatte. Aber heute zischte mein Trank und färbte sich in ein blasses Grün, anstelle von Perlweiß – nicht mein gewünschtes Ergebnis. Oder Snapes. Als er die Farbe meines Trankes sah, kam er zu mir.

"Ich bin mir sicher , Miss Kemp," sagte er mit seidenglatter Stimme, "dass ich die richtige Methode, wie man Affodill zu einem Unsichtbartrank hinzufügt am Anfang dieser Stunde erklärt habe. Bin ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie mir nicht zugehört haben, oder vielleicht meinen Sie, dass die es nicht nicht nötig hätten solch einfachen Anweisungen zuzuhören?."

"Ich habe zugehört," sagte ich, mich unter seinem strengen Blick auf meinem Stuhl wendend.

Er schaute mich fragend an, "Wirklich? Dann muss wohl nicht Ihr Hörvermögen, sonder ihre Auffassungsgabe über das was ich sagte überprüft werden."

"Ich habe das schon richtig verstanden, Sir. Ich habe bloß nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht, als ich die Affodillwurzel hinzugefügt habe," erwiderte ich, währen mein Kopf immer roter wurde. Mann, was war das für eine Tag.

"Zweifellos," sagte er kühl. "Da Sie heute in kleinster Weise Grundkenntnisse im Zaubertrank brauen vorweisen können, werden Sie Freitag Abend um Sieben Uhr hierher kommen und so lange bleiben, bis sie diesen Trank richtig brauen. Verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir." 

Welche ein Glück. Ich hatte schon an jedem Abend dieser Woche Nachsitzen bei Umbridge. Ich schwöre ich musste unter einer Leiter langelaufen sein, oder so was ähnliches mit all dem Unglück . In der ganzen Zeit die ich schon in Hogwarts war, war mir noch nie so etwas passiert. Normalerweise hielt ich mich eher im Hintergrund auf, nicht wichtig genug um eine Hauptrolle zu spielen. Aber heute war ich Mittelpunkt bei den zwei meist gehassten Lehrern.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich etwas hinlegen.


	5. Unerwartete Wärme

**Unerwartete Wärme**

Pünktlich um Sechs an diesem Abend klopfte ich an die Tür von Umbridges Büro.

"Herein," sagte eine honigsüße Stimme.

Ich öffnete die Tür, trat ein und war sofort von dem Aussehen ihres Büros angewidert. Ich würde ohne Bedenken zugeben, dass ich, obwohl ich eine Hexe war, _kein_ Katzen Typ war. Eigentlich glaube ich, dass selbst Katzenliebhaber von diesem Büro angewidert sein würden. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so viele kitschige Katzendekorationen gesehen. Oder so viele Pink-geblümte Sachen. Diese Frau war verrückt.

"Hallo meine Liebe," sagte sie, legte ihre Schreibfeder weg und schaute mich erwartend, als ob sie auf eine Antwort warum ich dort war warten würde, an. War ich zur richtigen Zeit gekommen? Sie hat doch Sechs gesagt, oder?

"Ehm, Ich bin zum nachsitzen hier."

"Ah, genau... Miss Kemp, richtig? Nun, erzähl mir warum du zum Nachsitzen kommen musstest." Sie hörte sich wirklich interessiert an. Genau, dieser alte Sack wollte mich langsam leiden lassen.

"Ich hatte einen Newsletter in meiner Tasche," antwortete ich ruhig.

"Das ist korrekt. Und, haben Sie ihren Fehler eingesehen meine Liebe?"

"Ja." Nein, du dummer Schwachkopf. Ich habe nie einen Fehler gemacht!

"Ich bin froh dies zu hören. Nun, als kleine _Erinnerung_, würde ich Sie gerne ein paar Sätze für mich schreiben lassen."

"Ich habe meine Schreibfeder nicht mitgebracht, Professor."

"Oh, ich hatte auch nicht vor, Sie ihre eigenen Feder benutzen zu lassen, Miss Kemp. Ich habe hier einen ganz besonderen für Sie."

"Oh... OK." Eine besondere Feder? Eine Schreibfeder ist und bleibt eine Schreibfeder.

"Setzen Sie sich, meine Liebe, Sie werde eine Weile hier bleiben. Nun, auf diesem Stück Pergament was ich hier habe werde Sie _Ich werde keine Schulregeln brechen_ schreiben. Hier ist ihre Schreibfeder. Sie werden keine Tinte brauchen. Sie dürfen jetzt anfangen."

Ich nahm die Feder und fing an zu schreiben. Ich schrie vor Überraschung auf. Sobald ich anfing, lief ein spitzer Schmerz durch meine Hand. Die rote Tinte glitzerte auf dem Pergament. Ich bemerkte einen Schnitt auf meinem Handrücken in der gleichen Form wie die Buchstaben die ich angefangen hatte zu schreiben. Ich schaute hoch zu Umbridge. Entweder hatte sie mich nicht gehört, oder sie tat so, als hätte sie mich nicht gehört, und war beschäftigt durch einen Aufsatz zu gehen. Wieder begann ich zu schreiben und fühlte den gleichen brennenden Schmerz in meiner Hand. Nach und nach formten sich die Worte _Ich werde keine Schulregeln brechen_ auf meiner Hand. Ich fing an zu begreifen, dass dies keine Tinte auf dem Pergament war, sondern mein eigenes Blut. Diese Frau war krank.

Ich hatte vier Bögen Pergament beschrieben bevor Umbridge nach meiner Hand fragte. Sie erklärte die Wörter auf meiner Hand für noch ziemlich schwach, aber mit dem weiteren Nachsitzen, würde sie sich bald befriedigt fühlen. Ich war da persönlich einer anderen Meinung. Die eingeäzten Wörter in meiner Hand waren genauso deutlich wie das Tageslicht. Aber ich wusste das ich so etwas nicht sagen dufte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die anderen Nachsitenzen verliefen fast genauso und Freitags war meine linke Hand ganz wund. Meine Hand war so entzündet, dass sie wirklich schmerzte und schon bei den einfachsten Sachen, wie zum Beispiel eine Gabel halten, verdammt weh tat. Ich hoffte nur das ich es noch schaffen würde diesen verdammten Trank für Snape zu brauen.

Am Freitag Abend ließ mich Umbridge schon ein paar Minuten vor Sieben gehen und ich musste in die Kerker rennen um ein zu spät kommen zu verhindern. Daran sollte ich mich aber nicht stören. Ich kam zwei Minuten zu spät, was für Snape genauso schlimm war wie zwanzig Minuten zu spät zu kommen.

„Sie sind zu spät, Miss Kemp," sagte er in einen gereizten Ton. „Ich weiß wesentlich angenehmere Sachen mit meiner Zeit anzustellen als darauf zu warten, dass Sie endlich auftauchen." Diese verdammte Fledermaus. Was würde ER an einem Freitag Abend machen?

„Entschuldigung," murmelte ich, während ich meine Zutaten zusammensuchten und mich setzte. Ich wich seinen Blicken aus und machte mich an die Arbeit, die Zutaten vorzubereiten. Es war eine schwierigen Aufgaben die Zutaten mit einer vor Schmerzen pochenden Hand in Streifen zu schneiden, zu würfeln und zu häuten. Ich versuchte diesen Schmerz so gut es ging zu verbergen. Aber es fühlte sich immer wieder so an, als würden sich Millionen von Messern in meine Hand bohren. An einer Stelle war der Schmerz so schlimm, dass ich hörbar einatmen musste und aus versehen mit meinem Skalpell ausrutschte und mir in einen Finger an der rechten Hand schnitt.

Gott sei dank schaute Snape nicht auf. Ich versuchte die Blutung mit einem Taschentuch, das ich in meiner Jackentasche fand, zu stoppen (Snape würde es mitbekommen, wenn ich plötzlich anfangen würde Zaubersprüche zu murmeln um die Blutung zu stoppen.) Aber das Blut hörte nicht auf zu fließen.

„Miss Kemp, Ich glaube nicht, dass Blut eines Ravenclaw Fünftklässler als Zutat für einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank aufgelistet ist." Er stand genau neben mir! Wie konnte sich dieser Mann nur so still bewegen? „Versuchen Sie bei ihrem Trank erfinderisch zu sein, oder waren Sie einfach nur unvorsichtig?"

„Ich war nur unvorsichtig," murmelte ich.

Mir machte es nichts aus, wenn er den Schnitt an meinem rechten Finger sah, so lange er nicht den Satz auf meinem linken Handrücken sah. Er würde wahrscheinlich nur über meine Dummheit so viel Nachsitzen bei Umbridge zu bekommen spötteln.

„Behalten sie das Taschentuch um Ihren Finger gewickelt bis ich einen Tinktur dafür geholt habe." Damit ging er zu seinem privaten Lager. Ich wäre lieber zum Krankenflügel gegangen, als ihn meinen Finger berühren zu lassen, aber wer war ich schon um mich mit dem großen Herr und Meister anzulegen?

Kurz danach kam er schon mit zwei kleinen Gläsern in der Hand zurück.

„Die Hand," schnappte er. Gehorsam gab ich ihm meine Hand. Schnell tropfte er die Tinktur aus dem Glas auf den Schnitt an meinem Finger und überklebte ihn mit einem dünnen Pflaster.

„Danke," sagte ich leise als er fertig war.

Er antwortete nicht. Anstatt öffnete er das andere Glas. „Und jetzt Ihre anderen Hand," sagte er.

Ich war wirklich überrascht. Ich hatte ihm meine andere Hand nicht gezeigt. Um Ehrlich zu sein hatte ich versucht sie so gut es ging vor ihm zu verstecken.

„Ich habe mich nicht an der andern Hand geschnitten, Sir," sagte ich.

Er schaute mich mit einem durchdringendem Blick an. „Ich habe Sie nach Ihrer anderen Hand gebeten, Miss Kemp."

Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte, deswegen zeigte ich ihm meine Hand. Er untersuchte diese mit einem Ausdruck von Gleichgültigkeit auf seinem Gesicht.

„Woher wusste Sie, dass es da war," fragte ich leise.

Zuerst antwortete er mir nicht. Statt dessen entschloß er sich dazu, die Schnitte auf ihre Tiefe zu prüfen. Schließlich sprach er, sein Blick weiter auf meine Hand gerichtet.

„Ich habe im Lehrerzimmer gehört, dass Sie Nachsitzen bei Dolores Umbridge hatten. Ich weiß was bei dieser Art des Nachsitzens passiert, da dies auch ein paar Slytherins machen mussten und mir das Ergebnis daraus gezeigt haben. Ich nahm nicht an, dass Ihr Nachsitzen anders verlaufen wäre." Er tränkte ein Stück Tuch mit der Flüssigkeit aus dem Glas. „Das wird jetzt brennen, aber die Tinktur verhindert, das Narben entstehen."

Ich wollte nicht schwach erscheinen und deswegen hielt ich meinen Atem an, anstelle zu keuchen als ich die Tinktur auf meiner Haut fühlte.

„Ich hätte doch zum Krankenflügel gehen können, anstelle Sie zu belästigen," sagte ich. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, fühlte ich mich nicht wohl dabei, dass Snape meine Wunden heilte.

„Ja, Sie hätten in den Krankenflügel gehen können," sagte er gleichgültig. „Aber Madam Pomfrey wird von Dolores Umbridge gezwungen über jeden Schüler der zu ihr in den Krankenflügel kommt, ganz egal wie klein seine Verletzung auch sein mag, Rechenschaft abzulegen. Dolores würde Ihnen mit Sicherheit mehr als nur Nachsitzen geben, wenn sie herausfände, dass Sie medizinische Hilfe für eine Verletzung die sie während ihrem Nachsitzen erhalten haben, aufsuchen."

Schließlich schaute er auf und traf meinen Blick, seine Augen waren ein wenig verengt. „Es bleibt zwischen uns, dass Professor Dumbledore mich gefragt hat den Schülern aus Dolores Nachsitzen zu helfen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir," sagte ich nickend. „Danke schön."

Wieder antwortete er mir nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte für ein paar kurze Momente Überraschung wieder, bevor es von einem harten Ausdruck ersetzt wurde, obwohl er immer noch entnervt aussah. Ich folgte seinem Blick zu dem Armband an meinem linken Handgelenk. Wir saßen in Schweigen als er es betrachtete. Endlich, immer noch auf das Armband schauend, fing er an zu sprechen: „Woher haben Sie dieses Armband?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Solange ich mich erinnern kann, war es schon immer da. Ich kann es nicht ab machen."

„Natürlich können Sie das nicht," sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.

Jetzt war es an der Zeit für mich überrascht zu schauen. Ich schaute zu ihm auf. „Sir?"

Er antwortete mir nicht. Er berührte den Verschluss und ich fühlte augenblicklich ein Strom angenehmer Wärme durch meinen Körper fließen. Ich sprang auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass er es auch gespürt hatte. Während er es weiterhin berührten fühlte ich diese angenehme Wäre in meinem Körper. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Dies war nie passiert als Merle das Armband berührt hatte, oder Lisa, oder Terry, oder Dumbledore. Als Snape schließlich davon abließ, nachdem er es kurz unter die Lupe genommen hatte, verschwand das Gefühl wieder.

„Sie dürfen jetzt gehen, Miss Kemp," war alles was er sagte. Er stand auf um seine Tinkturen wieder wegzubringen.

„Aber ich habe meinen Trank noch nicht zu Ende gebraut, Sir," sagte ich leise.

„Sind sie albern? Ich habe Ihnen gesagt Sie sollen gehen. Sie sind entlassen!," brüllte er mich an.

Ich rannte fort. Ich rannte den ganzen Weg zurück bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum und stoppte erst am Eingang zum Luft holen. Was war da gerade passiert? Ich wusste er hatte dieses komische, aber gleichzeitig auch beruhigende Gefühl auch gefühlt. Was immer es auch war, es schien als würde er es nicht mögen. Und ich war mir nicht sicher ob es bei mir anders war.


End file.
